


Ego Headcanons

by ryannii



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all of these are stupid headcanons™, but u love to see it yk, non-binary googleplier, the jims my beloved, unus & annus are both cranks and iplier egos bc i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryannii/pseuds/ryannii
Summary: just all / most of my headcanons about some of the iplier ego that's all it is- updates when i feel like it i guess. don't expect it to be often akdbsjdhhfjfThere’s some ships but TBH, i don’t mind platonic or romantic relationships? Just nothin’ bad and i’m chill lol- the ones that are shipped can also be seen as just friends or whatever!I'll also change parts/add/remove some headcanons from time to time when i feel like it
Relationships: <- can be seen platonic/romantic, Bingiplier/Googleplier (Markiplier TV)
Kudos: 6





	1. the jim twins

Reporter Jim's and Cameraman Jim's real name is Jamie and James respectfully. However, no one knows this. When asked why they're both named Jim they just say that their whole family is at least nicknamed or named Jim which isn't  _ really _ wrong.

The others just call them RJ or CJ. They are also the oldest in age, technically (nobody seemed to notice though. The others think they're somewhat young but they're old. And no I can't explain this headcanon. I cannot do math- I think there's a post about it on tumblr.) - Wilford and Dark are roughly the second and third oldest respectively.

* * *

They're both aroace! They don't have much of an interest in those things but they don't mind some soft things. Like holding hands, cheek kisses, cuddles and all but nothing too forward - all platonic too.

Both of them use he/him pronouns.

* * *

CJ  _ can _ speak. He's just always behind the camera and doesn't want to mess up the recording so he uses sign language instead.

After that, it just kinda stuck to him. He still speaks sometimes, but mainly if alone with RJ or if he really wants to.

* * *

The Jims have nicknames for all the egos:

  * Darkiplier - Demon Jims / Dark Jims / Red Jim (if Celine is showing up more) / Blue Jim (if Damien is showing up more)
    * And yes they know about _that_. they were there when it happened after all lol
  * Wilford - Pink Jim / Bubblegum Jim
  * Host - Blind Jim
  * Yandereplier - Bloody Jim / Anime Jim
  * Dr. Iplier - Doctor Jim
  * Google - Robot Jim
    * (Uses "Yellow/Green/Red" Robot Jim for the other Googles)
  * Bing - Cool Jim / Skater Jim
  * Eric - Shy Jim
  * King - Squirrel Jim / King Jim
  * Yancy - Songbird Jim / Prison Jim / Singer Jim
  * Bim - Glitter Jim / Cannibal Jim
  * Ed - Cowboy Jim
  * Captain Magnum - Pirate Jim / Captain Jim
  * Silver - Hero Jim
  * Illinois - Adventure Jim / State Jim
  * Annus - Time Jim
  * Unus - Death Jim
  * Heehoo - Feral Jim / Takis Jim



(there are probably some others that i forgot but  _ shHHzhzhzh- _ also yes! I count Unus + Annus as both Iplier and Cranks egos.)

* * *

The Jims are observant to the point it's  _ scary _ . One of the examples is that Dark had  _ never ever  _ told anyone else about the fact he likes playing the piano and he sometimes teleports to the void to play it. No one even knows when he's gone and he makes sure no one is watching.

But the Jims know because they once observed how sometimes they see piano sheets on the desks that are sitting on the very bottom of some of the paperwork on Dark's desk. It wasn't even visible,  _ they just knew. _ They never told anyone else this.

* * *

While the Jims would always go up to everyone’s business, _save for Dark because_ _they don't like dying - thank you very much,_ they understand when something is to be kept secret or is personal. The Jims are very respectful!

That doesn't mean they won't stop trying to record every single thing they see, though.

* * *

They're rarely seen without their equipment unless their arms are restricted so they (especially CJ since the cameras are heavy) can't carry them around often or at all.

They  _ hate _ this because they feel as if their equipment is part of them - their soul if you will. Also, their equipment  _ never _ breaks. They can't stand if their equipment is in a room different from them or out of their vision. They  _ will _ go batshit crazy.

* * *

They have a plushie version of their equipment! RJ explained that when they were Baby Jims that Mother Jim had gifted them these. She just knew RJ and CJ were going to be reporters and cameramen respectfully.

They like to cuddle with the plushies when they sleep and  _ will _ attack if anyone else even dares to lay a finger on them. No matter who!

* * *

They're the fifth strongest in terms of 'Aura/Powers/Ability'. The first being Dark, second Wilford, third Unus & Annus, fourth the Host, and then them.

Nobody else except Dark knows about their abilities. They aren't aware of it either - they just think it's their talent from the experience. Their abilities are but not limited to:

  * Being able to be creepily observant to the point they can notice even the smallest of things (once they pointed out Dark's eyeliner was a _tiny_ bit messed up and nobody could even see it at all)
  * They have _really_ good memory even if they only laid their eyes on something they're trying to remember for a second
  * Somehow they never got caught when hiding - assumed they have an ability which makes them unable to be found when hiding, no matter how loud they are being
  * They have some sort of telepathic connection? They know when to record, pause, stop, move over, etc even when they don't say it out loud or uses signs - it's also handy since sometimes they know what the other is thinking/feeling



* * *

They're pretty strong but they don't look like it. CJ has a little bit more muscle visible on his arms than RJ because he always carries around his camera. But they're the same in physical strength.


	2. googleplier(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is more focused on Google Blue, however the other Googles are still mentioned - Google is referring to Blue.)

The Googles all consider themselves somewhat brothers. From the oldest to youngest they are; Google  _ (Google_B) _ , Red  _ (Google_R) _ , Yellow/Oliver  _ (Google_Y) _ , Green  _ (Google_G) _ . And- yes, they all call themselves Google. They always say that names mean nothing if it were for them but obviously the others can’t just call them all  _ Google _ . Oliver is the only one with an actual name because he doesn’t seem to mind the most. The others save for Blue is just called their respective color.

However, when you have some/all of them in a room and call out  _ Google  _ instead of their name all of them will turn to you. Google goes by both Blue and Google - since he’s the “ _ default _ ” and his brothers are his “ _ extensions _ ” by a sense. They're a bit salty about this but at the same time don't really care.

* * *

They are all non-binary but go by they/them + he/him. They're a bit surprised at first when asked about pronouns, but appreciate it since they thought the others would've just treated them as robots.

Google is bicurious with a lean towards male, Red is aromantic, Green doesn't really know but he knows he's not straight, Oliver is panromantic.

* * *

Despite Google being the "oldest" of his brothers, the others are protective of him. The most protective to the least protective being Red, Green, and Oliver. It's kind of ironic since they are all strong enough to kill humans (because of their secondary objective) but they can't help than to be protective over Blue.

Also - because Google was a prototype AI - he's a bit shorter than Bing and lacks "emotions" in his programming. When he was created his creators wanted him only for information gathering and to help, nothing else. He "unlocked" emotions in both the physical and verbal sense as he stays more at the manor. However, he's still very confused by it.

_ He's baby oKAY- _

* * *

Oliver is the most energetic and care-free of the Googles and he gets to pranks a lot, Green is calm enough but sometimes joins Oliver when he's not working at their workshop and he's very crafty, Red is tired most of the time despite being a robot and is usually reading or taking notes of stuff, and Google is just Google. 

They're all cynical and speak in a monotone voice however Oliver's voice has more "emotion" to it. Doesn't mean the others don't.

He/Blue isn't actually rude most of the time. He starts being rude if the other person that's ticking him off (*wink wonk* Bing *wink wonk*) is getting on his nerves. He's polite more often than not.

* * *

Some of his abilities are, but not limited to:

  * Information gathering, duh
  * Skimming through long pages of text to get to the point
  * Able to come with strategies when they it need on the spot
  * Pretty great teacher tbh
  * His glasses has this button that can emit holographic screens
  * He can also do this with a button on his arm too that's hidden under a compartment
  * Under said compartment also includes an alternate charger port, a small storage for things like actual batteries, a hole that can opened that's mostly used if they are running out of "oil" fuel/their "blood", etc
  * Even muttering "OK, Google" from a feet away will trigger their uh- question thing. He absolutely _hates_ this and the others know about it. They try not to do it around him unless it's an emergency.



He also has a barcode right at the back of his neck, underneath is his more accessible charger port and a button to manually turn him on/off. However he would murder anyone if they even dare to think about asking about it.

* * *

Google gets flustered way too easily. That's it that's the headcanon.

He's a noob at emotions and while he doesn't admit it he's jealous of Bing because he's more emotive/expressive, I guess?  


* * *

On the outside he looks human save for his visible joints. On the inside he's completely robot stuff that's confusing to anyone but the androids.

He doesn't get injured often if all mainly because his "skin" is very strong.

* * *

I ship Blue with Bing, so yes Bingle does happen. They first started off as somewhat enemies/rivals (mainly because Google sometimes gets annoyed at Bing for being so reckless and Bing gets annoyed at him for being so serious and the whole default thing) - then to somewhat friends - real friends - and later started falling for eachother. (we love that rivals ship dynamic amirite)

It took _quite_ a while and the robotic equivalent of a panic attack to happen to an android (Google) for them to confess but eventually they did. Both of them are new to relationships, well, less with Bing because he knows ThingsTM about it _if you get what I mean._ But Bing is patient with Google because he wants him to have the best time possible.

* * *

He kept him and Bing's relationship a secret for as long as the other Googles found out about both Google getting hurt before the confession and the relationship.

While they are supportive about it that doesn't mean they  _ won't _ threaten to melt Bing into liquid metal if he ever hurts Google again.


	3. yandereiplier

Yan uses she/they pronouns and is bisexual. By age she is the youngest, since I headcanon them to be about 16-18. She's also the shortest! Apart from Mini-Bing, I suppose.

She doesn't go to school after becoming an ego. They didn't really need to because the Googles are already somewhat teachers - better even - but sometimes Yan misses the feeling of school in general so she'd ask Wilford or Dark to teleport them to her old academy. They're basically homeschooled by the Googles, but primarily Blue.

* * *

Yan uses suffixes for most if not all the egos and in japanese sometimes. (In which I hope is the correct translation since Google Translate only goes so far- I tried to research as much as I can!) They are:

  * Darkiplier - Yami-san / Tōsan
    * Has once called him Tōsan (father) and the only emotion he showed infront of her was his eyes widening a little but he was practically screaming in his office.
  * Wilford - Pinku-san / Pinku-senpai
    * Looks up to him lots! Hence the ‘senpai’.
  * Host - Host-san
  * CJ/Camera Jim - CJ-san
  * RJ/Reporter Jim - RJ-san
  * Dr. Iplier - Iplier-ishi
    * Calls him Iplier-sensei if she got injured/sick and had to be treated aka if they had to stay in the "clinic".
  * Google - Different for each googles;
    * Blue - Aoi-sensei (since he's mostly the one to teach her when they ask about fun ways to kill people or something.)
    * Red - Aka-sensei (also because she asks him if Blue isn’t around.)
    * Yellow - Kiiro-kun
    * Green - Midori-kun
  * Bing - Daidai-kun
  * Eric - Eric
    * Despite him being older Yan thinks of him as a younger brother.
  * King - Risu-san / Niisan
    * Thinks of him as an older brother.
  * Yancy - Yancy-san / Jukeisha (Prisoner; accidentally said this and still feels bad, Yancy doesn't really mind since he's been called worse.)
  * Bim - Bim-kun
  * Ed - Ed-san
  * Captain Magnum - Magnum-taichou
  * Silver - Gin-san
  * Illinois - Illy-san
  * Annus - Jikan-sama
  * Unus - Shi-sama
  * Heehoo - Heehoo-san



Like said above Yan views King as an older brother and Eric as a younger brother - she also sees Dark as a father figure.

* * *

When they first told King he was sitting on a tree filling the food bowl for the squirrels and fell down from surprise - fortunately it wasn't that high of a tree so he only got a few scratches and bruises. King was so happy and referred to Yan as a little sister as well.

Eric was a bit overwhelmed when she said it but he's happy when Yan told him. He's a bit nervous but has called her his older sister to which she was so happy about.

When they first called Dark as her tōsan/father he didn’t look different however if you looked hard enough his eyes widened a little in surprise. When he was in his office he sat in his chair and practically screamed about it. However he never told Yan to stop calling him that - so they took it as a win!

* * *

Whenever she gets bored of the killing techniques they know she asks Blue to give them other ways she can kill people. He always helps because he feels pride in helping people.

They and the Googles sometimes go on a killing spree together, too. It's good for bonding!

* * *

Yan has a lot of sharp weapons, though her favorite is their katana. She's very skilled with it.

Her katana had broken once and they were devastated to the point she locked themself in their room and didn't go out unless to eat and stuff. Apparently, it was a katana that her first senpai gave to them when she started learning how to use it. Wilford bought them a new katana that's even better and she was very grateful for it and still thanks Wilford for it.

* * *

Yan has had two senpais who were important to her before becoming an ego. The first one was the one who taught them how to use a katana and gave her one which later broke. They sadly died tragically. The second one has moved very far away when they realised what Yan was doing, calling her a freak in the end. They have moved on from their past senpais however is still hurt by their losses.

Now as she's an ego her platonic senpai/the one they will look up to (apart from Wilford) are the others! It can be like a “I think of you as family therefore I’ll protect you no matter what” or a “we’re friends so I’ll be with you platonically” or "I have no one else to be my senpai so you'll have to do" or something else. It changes every once in a while or so and during that time they'd be extra nice to them.

* * *

Yan isn’t only skilled in swordsmanship! During her academy days they went into a plethora of clubs. Other than swordsmanship her favourite was martial arts. They're very good at it!

Due to her request for a place to train they have her own dojo. She trains there often so they don’t forget how to do the techniques. Sometimes she’d even teach the other egos if they’re willing! They appreciate their will to learn and would be patient with them.

* * *

While she is usually all bubbly and nice and innocent, their yandere behaviors still exist. She will be overly protective and tend to get  _ very _ possessive. Sometimes to the point of violence.

Yan and Dr. Iplier are currently working to reduce the intensity by therapy. However, because they're basically  _ created  _ as a yandere she can't erase it completely. Otherwise they would cease to exist.

* * *

She has the best fashion sense and is good with make-up or looks in general. Their wardrobe consists of her usual school uniforms - some in different colors or themes as well as some other casual clothes.

Since Dark wears a guyliner and  _ very little _ eyeshadow he'd ask Yan to help him to do it to which they will.

* * *

Yan wears glasses. She doesn't really need to but they think she looks cute with it!S

Shealso sometimes puts her hair into buns. The inspiration came from this drawing by viannaheus on tumblr:

https://viannaheus.tumblr.com/post/644921352666710016/reblog-like


End file.
